Benditas Cursilerías
by N.Jeager
Summary: ¿de dónde sacas la inspiración?-pregunto pícaramente.-Y-yo…bueno nu-nunca olvidare la primera vez que vi a Ino-Ajá claro, Ino siempre ha tenido ese mismo peinado-Bueno traía algo que me llamaba la atención…-Dijiste que algo resaltaba en su cabello.-Yo puse cabeza, no es lo mismo.-Ya claro...Extraño mi moño plateado…llamaba mucho la atención.-Ha si…ese moño. SakuHina:3


**EL ANIME/MANGA NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

**Benditas cursilerías.**

* * *

Hinata no era de ser muy cursi, detestaba las cursilerías &amp; detestaba aun más estar escuchando al profesor de arte hablar sobre los sentimientos de las obras de blah blah blah. Sakura se encontraba ocupada escuchando y anotando todo lo que el profesor dictaba, mientras cubría a Hinata que no estaba haciendo nada.

La de cabellos negros saco una libreta de su mochila al azar, la abrió y comenzó a poner caritas en la hoja, mientras tarareaba una canción simulando estar escribiendo lo que el profesor dictaba.

_Te quiero YO &amp; Tú a mí y se acabó. _Escribió en grande en la mitad de la hoja.

_Lo único que quiero es: Volver a ver tus labios tan rojos, como aquella vez._ Puso abajo en pequeño. Lo único que había escuchado de Iruka-sensei había sido.

**-Romance, pasión &amp; lo prohibido.**

Prácticamente su mano se movía sola con la pluma en mano. Al terminar de escribir suspiro y miro hacía el frente. Sakura estaba tan concentrada en lo que escribía que ni se había dado la vuelta para verla. Hasta que escucho un ozotón. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata, sonrojada hasta las orejas tapando la libreta con su pecho y manos.

**-¿Qué tienes?-**Le pregunto al verla así. Hinata sonrió nerviosa y miro su libreta-**¿Qué es eso?**

**-Na-nada, so-solo escribí algo.**

-**¿El qué?**

**-No importa…es una tontería.**

**-Quiero leer tu tontería-**Le dijo sonriendo y arrebatándole la libreta de las manos.

**-¡N-no la leas!**-Muy tarde Sakura ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pequeño y no muy notable sonrojo.

**-¿Te importa si lo escribo?**

**-¿Eh? Es…algo tonto no vale la pena-**Admitió un poco avergonzada.

**-Bueno, no todos los días escribes cosas tan lindas.**

_Había una vez…_

_Una mujer que se enamoro, sufría por el amor de su amada, si una dama. Porque esa mujer se había enamorado de otra, porque deseaba encontrar la perfección en esas finas curvas, cabello enredado, piel blanquecina, ojos brillantes y en la sonrisa que la hacía despertar cada día. Esa mujer se enamoro…de la imperfecta perfección que irradiaba su pareja. _Era una cursilería pero Sakura sabía a quién se refería con eso. Termino de escribir aquello y se la devolvió. Hinata sonrió levemente, cambio de página y volvió a escribir otra cosa mientras la Haruno platicaba alegremente con Ino.

-**Oh, escribiste algo más ¡Déjame ver!**-La sonrisa de Sakura era tan linda entonces-**Es muy lindo, ¿de dónde sacas la inspiración?-**Le pregunto pícaramente.

**-Y-yo…bueno Un-nunca olvidare la primera vez que vi a Ino-**Mintió mirando hacía la rubia que peleaba plácidamente con Chouji.

-**Ajá claro, Ino siempre ha tenido ese mismo peinado-**Le aclaró enmarcando una ceja.

**-Bueno traía algo que me llamaba la atención…-**Hinata seguía desviando la mirada.

**-Dijiste que algo resaltaba en su cabello.**

**-Yo puse cabeza, no es lo mismo.**

**-Ya claro-**Sakura hizo una pausa mientras sonreía más-**Extraño mi moño plateado…llamaba mucho la atención.**

**-Ha si…ese moño.**

_Nunca olvidare la primera vez que te vi &amp; sobre todo, no olvidare aquello que sobresaltaba en tu cabeza. No sabría decirte porque llamaste mi atención, tampoco sabría porque a pesar de todo sigo a tu lado, pero, si sabrá decirte que el tiempo que he pasado a tu lado…No me gustaría pasarlo con nadie más._

Haruno sonreía no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era **la sonrisa**, esa sonrisa maligna que ponía cada vez que quería algo…Hinata moriría ese día, tal vez de excitación o de un infarto…lo que pasará primero. Sakura se remojaba y mordía lentamente sus labios, le hacía guiños y se le acercaba demasiado. _**¡Dios esa mujer la quería matar!**_ Se paró de su banco y camino hacía Chouji-**Nee Chouji…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nunca tengas una novia…o al menos no una jodidamente sexy que sepa como manipularte a su antojo.**

**-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-**Pregunto confundido. Hinata vio de reojo a Sakura que le sonreía muy sensualmente.

-**Si…**

**-Seguramente tu **_**novio **_**es muy cruel contigo-**Sakura tosió varias veces mientras reía.

**-Si…mi novio es muy cruel.**

**-¿Quién es muy cruel?**-Pregunto la peli rosada posando su barbilla en el hombro de la más baja.

**-¡Na-nadie! Y-yo, solo le iba a ¡Preguntar algo a Temari!**-Dijo nerviosa.

**-Ha…**-Sakura volvió a su asiento.

-**¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿No le dijiste a Sakura que querías preguntarme algo?**

**-…Se me olvido.**

**-Idiota…-**Temari empezó a reír por lo roja que estaba su mejor amiga ante la cercanía de su pareja.

**-¿De qué hablan?**-Le susurro al oído Sakura a Hinata.

-**¿Eh? Bueno pues-**Hinata no la pasaba del todo bien. Las piernas le temblaban, sentía sus mejillas arder y la boca de Sakura estaba muy cerca de su cuello. La mano de Sakura se paseo por su espalda causándole un escalofrió y le respiraba muy cerca del cuello.

-**¿Me puedes acompañar al baño ahorita?-**Pregunto ya casi muerta Hyuga.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensancho más-**Por supuesto.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**-¡Por fin!-**Grito Hinata entrando al baño seguida por Sakura, Ino y Karin.

**-Jeh~-**Hinata entro a un cubículo, ¿A quién engañaba? Los baños públicos le daban vergüenza, salió y vio a Sakura sin suéter…Santos melones…Ino miraba y parloteaba asombrada lo mucho que habían crecido mientras Hinata solo la examinaba.

-**Ha crecido bastante-**Menciono Ino.

**-Seguro fue la manoseada-**Siguió Karin mirando a Hinata y sonriendo.

**-Hahaha…-**Ino, Karin y Sakura se vieron entre sí mientras Hinata prácticamente corría a la rubia y pelirroja con la mirada.

**-Bueno y entonces así…-**Hablo la ojiperla al momento en que sus amigas se iban. Lo cual aprovecho para acorralarla entre la pared y ella &amp; besar a su adorable novia que la había estado tentando todo el día. Ambas sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la escuela…Benditas cursilerías que ponían de buen humor a Sakura.

* * *

¿Y, que tal? Dejen reviews ¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews ¿Lo odiaron? Dejen reviews ñ.ñ

Ustedes solo dejen reviews ¿si?

Ja'ne;3


End file.
